1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tongue cleaning instruments and more particularly pertains to a new instrument for cleaning the top of a tongue for cleaning the upper surface of a tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tongue cleaning instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, tongue cleaning instruments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tongue cleaning instruments include U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,814; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,506; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,262; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,250; U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,984; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,508.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new instrument for cleaning the top of a tongue. The inventive device includes a handle with an elongate arcuate head coupled to an end of the handle. An elongate arcuate scraper member extends away from the lower surface of the head. A pair of side flanges extends from the head lower surface at opposite ends of the head.
In these respects, the instrument for cleaning the top of a tongue according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the upper surface of a tongue.